


kickflip right into my heart

by thegrandoptimist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Concussion-Induced Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Unfortunate Skateboard Related Accidents, love my '99 line boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandoptimist/pseuds/thegrandoptimist
Summary: Two things happen when Yukhei meets Mark for the first time.1) He falls in love2) He falls off his skateboard[or: Yukhei is a human disaster but Mark is ready to take care of him.]





	kickflip right into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i love wong yukhei so very much but every time i see him in casual clothes he looks like the type of teenage boy that i'd avoid because he walks around with a skateboard in public.
> 
> i went back and forth on the title because it was originally some angsty lyrics from a panucci's pizza song because skateboarding yukhei totally listens to that shit, but i decided to make it just a cheesy skateboarding line instead
> 
> there's mention of some blood but nothing too graphic, just figured i'd warn y'all in case !!!
> 
> now with a [vietnamese](https://linhlinhyunhyun.wordpress.com/2018/05/12/translated-oneshot-nct-lucas-x-mark-kickflip-right-into-my-heart/) [translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/147519837-trans-oneshot-nct-lucas-x-mark-kickflip-righ) !!

If there's one thing Yukhei is thankful for, it's his good looks. He knows he's handsome and he thanks his parents every single day for blessing him like this. More than anything, he's thankful because his looks make up for every single one of his personality faults.

Those faults include, but are not limited to:

  1. Being too loud
  2. Having absolutely no brain-to-mouth filter
  3. Being embarrassingly clumsy



Jungwoo once compared him to a giant golden retriever, ready to be everyone's friend but unaware that he was no longer a puppy, managing to accidentally destroy everything in his path. Ten had been less nice about it and flat out told Yukhei he was just a walking disaster.

But with his hair swept back and his leather jacket on, everyone is too intimidated to even approach him, which saves them from ever finding out these faults. It's a win-win; Yukhei gets to do absolutely nothing and still keep his Cool Guy image.

He does not, however, want strolling into class late to be part of that Cool Guy image. _Especially_ on the day of an exam. It's clear that Yukhei is in for a bad day when he wakes up 47 minutes after his alarm was supposed to go off.

(He blames it entirely on Jungwoo for playing PUBG with him until the ungodly hours of the early morning. Jungwoo is the older one of the two. He's supposed to be responsible and tell Yukhei to go to bed.)

The alarm incident sets off a series of unfortunate events. Waking up 47 minutes late means he doesn't have time to shower _or_ to go to the cafeteria. It also means he only has 13 minutes to get to the other side of campus.

In the most condensed version of his morning routine possible, Yukhei washes his face and brushes his teeth before pulling on a pair of jeans and a ratty old t-shirt, tucking his greasy hair into a beanie as the final step.

He then steals one of Jungwoo's overpriced organic breakfast bars, grabs his skateboard, and rushes out of their dorm building.

Checking his watch once he's outside, Yukhei realizes he's down to only 7 minutes to get across campus. It's at this time he also realizes that he forgot to grab his headphones, meaning his skate across campus has to be done in silence.

He sighs and pushes himself a little faster.

Surely this day can't get any worse, right?

But Yukhei should know by now that if you ask, you shall receive.

The building for his class is just two blocks away. Yukhei is already preparing himself for the relief his legs will feel when he flops down at his desk. And Jungwoo's gross breakfast bar? It's gonna be the best damn thing he's ever eaten in his whole life.

So caught up in his thoughts, Yukhei rounds the corner and doesn't notice that there's a guy directly in front of him, heading in his direction. When his brain finally catches up to him, he's immediately struck with two thoughts.

The first is _holy fuck, he's cute_. The second thought, unfortunately, is _oh fuck, I'm going to hit him._

Like the noble gentleman his mother raised him to be, Yukhei flings himself sideways off of his skateboard. If the kid is going to get hit, he'd rather it just be by his skateboard instead of all 185 centimeters of him. Though as he falls sideways towards the ground, it strikes him that he could have just put his foot on the ground to stop himself.

Unfortunately, that's his last coherent thought before he crashes onto the concrete.

Without him on it, his skateboard rolls aimlessly towards the guy, colliding gently with his raised foot before coming to a complete stop. The boy stares blankly down at it before shifting his eyes over to Yukhei, sprawled across the concrete. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are wide in confusion.

"Holy shit, dude, are you okay?" He asks, sidestepping his board to stand directly over Yukhei. His voice is smooth, not too deep but not too high either. Yukhei decides he could listen to it forever. "Did that fall hurt?"

"What, my fall from heaven or when I fell for you?" Yukhei asks, staring up at the boy with a dopey grin. He doesn't even realize what he's said, too busy staring at him. With the angle he's standing at, sunlight hitting him from behind like a halo, he practically looks like an angel. A really, really concerned angel… Oh god, what had Yukhei just said?

"Are you… are you concussed?" The boy asks, tilting his head to the side. "Oh my god, if you got a concussion because of me, I- let me take you to the wellness center or something!"

Yukhei scrambles to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in the back of his head, desperate to show the stranger that he's okay. Doesn't this kid know he's going to be late to his exam? He doesn't have time for a concussion right now. "Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly okay." He feels a little dizzy, but he's sure it'll pass in a minute.

The kid is much shorter than him now that Yukhei's standing, looming over him. Without the light hitting him from behind, Yukhei can finally take a minute to admire just how cute he is, despite the wide-eyed and terrified expression on his face.

"You're… bleeding…"

It's then that Yukhei notices his left arm feels wet, a dull throbbing pain emanating from his elbow. A glance at his arm shows his elbow is indeed bleeding, having clearly been scrapped up when he hit the ground. Yukhei blanches at the sight of blood dripping down his forearm, suddenly feeling a lot more lightheaded.

The other boy sees him wobble and quickly rushes to steady him. "Okay, big guy, we're absolutely going to the wellness center," he says, voice surprisingly firm.

Yukhei is ready to protest, to the tell the other boy that he doesn't have time for this, but he feels blood drip down his arm and another wave of dizziness crashes over him. Any words about his exam die out on his tongue as the boy puts Yukhei's uninjured arm over his shoulder and steadies him by the waist. He's holding Yukhei's skateboard in his other hand; Yukhei doesn't even remember seeing him pick it up.

Maybe he _should_ go to the wellness center.

"You're okay to walk, right, big guy?" He asks, hand steady on his lower back.

"Yukhei," is Yukehi's intelligent response. The boy's eyebrows shoot up in concern.

"Oh god, you are concussed!"

"No!" Yukhei rushes to clarify. "My name. It's Yukhei.

“Oh. Right. Nice to meet you, Yukhei. I’m Mark,” he says, though it’s clear he still feels slightly uncomfortable. “I’d offer to shake your hand or something but you’re, uh, still bleeding.”

Yukhei wants to say something cool, something suave, anything to save this encounter with Mark from being a complete disaster.

"If you mention blood one more time, I'm going to throw up on you," is what Yukhei says instead.

Mark lets out a slightly panicked noise, but doesn't say anything. He does, however, start to walk a little faster, hand firm on Yukhei's lower back as he pushes him forwards.

With one last longing look over his shoulder at the direction of his class's building, Yukhei sighs and lets himself be led in the opposite direction.

The nurse on duty at the wellness center doesn't seem too surprised when Yukhei strolls in, not even acknowledging the boy at his side. "Ah, Mr. Wong. I was wondering when we'd get our monthly visit from you."

"I wouldn't want you ladies to miss me too much," he replies with a cheeky grin, even daring to shoot the nurse a wink. The nurse rolls her eyes and turns away, but Mark stares at him in confusion and something akin to awe.

"Is flirting just your default or is that the concussion speaking?" Mark asks, helping lower Yukhei gently into one of the waiting room seats. He puts Yukhei's skateboard on the seat next to him.

(To be fair, Yukhei had stopped feeling dizzy about five blocks ago. As long as he didn't focus on the blood still wet on his arm, he was practically a fully functional human being again. He was almost certain there was no concussion to worry about here. However, he wasn't about to tell Mark that, content to let the boy hold him close and fuss over him their entire walk to the wellness center.)

"What's the matter? Jealous I'm flirting with other people?" Yukhei says, wiggling his eyebrows at the other boy.

His face flushes immediately, mouth opening and closing a few times as if trying to find the words to respond. It just makes Mark look like a fish instead.

Luck is on his side though, as the nurse calling Yukhei into the back saves Mark from having to respond. Mark trails after him, even though his responsibility for Yukhei technically ended when he got him to the wellness center. Yukhei isn’t going to stop him though; he could get used to a cute boy doting on him constantly.

There’s not much the nurse can do beyond clean his arm and bandage his elbow up. At least she is able to ensure he won’t need stitches.

"Well, Mr. Wong, now that you're all bandaged up, would you like a Tums for your head pain?" The nurse asks, voice completely monotone.

Yukhei taps his chin a few times, as if he were genuinely considering it, before he shakes his head. "Maybe next time, Miss Choi," he tells her with a wide grin. She just rolls her eyes, telling Yukhei to leave when he's ready to, before heading out of the room herself.

"That's all they do?" Mark asks, seeming mildly horrified. "Tums aren't even helpful for headaches!"

It's hard not to laugh at his surprise. "You've really never been here before, have you?" Yukhei says with a loud snort of laughter. "It doesn't matter anyway, they don't have what I really need to get better."

Mark tilts his head to the side in confusion. “What’s that?”

“Your phone number,” Yukhei answers earnestly, bright smile stretching across his face.

Once again, Mark’s face immediately flushed and he buries himself in his hands as if to hide his embarrassment. “You can have my number on one condition,” he mumbles into his hands.

“And that is?”

“Don’t _ever_ fall off your skateboard like that,” Mark declares, finally pulling his hands away from his face. He’s cheeks are still tinged pink; it’s decidedly cute, in Yukhei’s opinion.

“Scouts honor,” Yukhei promises, holding up three fingers in what he's _pretty_ sure is the Boy Scout salute. “Okay, you can just put your number in…”

Yukhei checks the front pockets of his jeans, only to find them empty. He pats at his back pockets, even though he knows there's nothing there, and comes up short once again. For good measure, he shoves his hands in his front pockets again.

It's like Yukhei's soul drains from his body as the realization sets in on him; he didn't grab his headphones this morning, but his headphones were plugged into his cell phone, meaning he didn't grab his phone either. The image of it sitting on his bathroom counter burns at the back of his eyelids. He drops his head into his hands and groans. This is absolutely the worst day of his life.

"Hey, no worries, man! Just give me your number and I'll text you instead," Mark says, holding his unlocked phone out to Yukhei. Right. Technology works both ways. Yukhei quickly snatches the phone from Mark before the other boy can change his mind about wanting Yukhei's number.

Upon receiving his phone back, Mark quickly types a message up. "Okay, message sent!" Mark tells him, pocketing his phone once again. "If you think you're okay to get home on your own, I've got to get going. I was supposed to meet up with my friend 20 minutes ago and I don't want him to think I died or anything."

Yukhei wants to feign dizziness again, if only to spend a little longer with Mark, but figures it's time for them to part. Besides, he needs to stop off and beg for his professor's forgiveness before he can even consider returning to his dorm.

"Sorry for ruining your morning. But I really appreciate you taking care of me," Yukhei tells him, feeling a bit bashful. "I'll see you around, Mark."

Mark grins and waves as he heads out of the room. Yukhei waits a few minutes, not even daring to move before he hears the front door of the wellness center shut. Then he allows himself exactly two minutes to freak out; of course the one time he meets a cute boy, he spends their entire time together bleeding all over him. He's sure Mark will never want to see him again. Ten was right, Yukhei really _is_ a walking disaster.

With one last sigh, Yukhei heads out to the waiting, grabbing his skateboard, before he's off to the classroom he never made it to this morning.

It's over an hour before Yukhei finally arrives home. His phone, which was indeed sitting aimlessly on his bathroom counter, has an endless wall of notifications waiting for him, mostly from Twitter and the groupchat he has with his friends. Only one notification, a text from an unknown number, catches Yukhei's attention.

_even if you fell off your board, you rolled right into my heart -mark_

Yukhei is glad Jungwoo isn't home to witness the excited little dance he does or to hear the embarrassing giggle he lets out.

Maybe today wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey are you implying that yukhei didn't study for his exam because he was up late playing PUBG?" 100% my dudes, i'm projecting and making yukhei the shitty punk dream boy i've always tragically wanted to be, he plays violent video games and watching b-horror movies but is still afraid of blood.
> 
> anyway !!!! 2018 has been a lot i'm sorry i'm not writing more but it's my last semester of college and i have a job?? i'm writing a hyuckhei fic but it's looking like it'll be A Long Fic so no promises on when that'll be here. i'm trying to write some drabbles just to get me back into the swing of things before then, but i promise some longer fics will be coming soon.
> 
> until next time, feel free to find me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk) // [tumblr](http://seonyein.tumblr.com/) // [nct sideblog](https://98jwoo.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
